


Robin x Reader Comfort

by onegoldpiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoldpiece/pseuds/onegoldpiece
Summary: Don't worry reader, Robin is here to give you the cuddles and kind words you deserve.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Robin x Reader Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ♡ If you're going through a hard time right now, just know you're not alone! I hope Robin can give you some comfort. ♡

No one else could tell. 

You thought you masked so well, but before you could collapse onto the floorboards of the Thousand Sunny, Robin’s voice lifted yourself out of your head. 

“Y/n-chan?” 

“Robin.” 

Your crew mate stood in the doorway, but the second you flashed your eyes, she quickly closed the rickety wooden door and locked it shut the best she could.

Just seeing her made you feel like a fool. You don’t know how she was always glowing. Her smooth skin paled in comparison to any of the skies you’ve yet to see. In a long tee and some comfortable pants, she looked effortlessly cool, as always. 

Two cups of tea extended out of an extra forearm coming from her waist. You ran to her, accepting the tea, as she shifted back to normal.

Before you could say anything, Robin took your face into her thin, confident hand, and held you against her. 

“Robin,” you said. 

“Sh. Have some tea,” she calmed your heavy breaths with small, gentle strokes on the top of your head, lightly brushing through your hair. “Let’s stay right here for as long as we possibly can.” 

Thankful beyond comprehension, you craned your neck up from inside the dip in Robin’s chest. She rubbed your cheek, and gingerly placed a messy string of hair behind your ear, smoothing it out around the edge of your face. 

She pressed her lips to yours and you shuddered, melting into her as every minuscule graze of her fingertips made you fall deeper. 

“Don’t leave me, Robin.” 

“I couldn’t if I tried.”


End file.
